Current development of wind turbines points to obtaining large quantities of power. This, in turn, results in an increase of the dimensions of all the elements. The larger size of the elements involves an increase in transportation costs and problems derived from safeguarding the integrity of the elements to be transported. Each mode of transportation has its own peculiarities. Land transportation is affected by complex terrain where the orography makes transportation difficult due to the bending and torsion stress affecting the blades. Patent P200700850 presented by Gamesa has been developed in order to minimize these transportation problems.
Other similar patents have been developed to overcome other problems. Thus, patent US2006144741 by Enercon presents a vehicle for blade transportation where the transportation device is the same size as the blade and where said device rotates during transportation. Patent WO2006000230 by Vandrup Specialtransp shows a non-traction platform adjacent to the tractor element provided with rotating transportation elements that can be adjusted according to the weight of the blade.
The blades are elements manufactured in composite material and are reaching lengths of between 40 and 65 meters due to the increase in the size of wind turbines. Since land transportation is one of the most common means of transportation, these blade lengths present serious transportation difficulties. A good alternative to conventional transportation is transportation by train.
The greatest difficulty presented by train transportation is the curve angle that can be reached in certain sections of the trajectory. The support tools of the present invention have been developed in order to solve the problems presented by this type of transportation.